The images of the Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) are captured by the mobile phone camera by common people many of the times for some specific purpose in some extraordinary situations. Manual involvement in the capturing process, uneven and insufficient illumination, and unavailability of sophisticated focusing system yield poor quality images.
The performance of available open source Optical Character Recognition (OCR) systems on VIN images captured by mobile phones is extremely poor because of the image quality affected by various noises. Therefore, image enhancement techniques need to be used before giving a scanned image as an input to Optical character recognition system. Binarization technique is used as an image enhancement technique to get the text region from a complex background, more specifically the background texts.
The OCR for texts in mobile camera captured images consists of a variety of shortcomings. In the existing system, it is required to extract individual characters on embedded mobile platform which has low memory and processing speed. Binarization technique is used as an image enhancement technique to get the text region from a complex background, more specifically the background texts. Many Binarization techniques have been proposed to improve the recognition accuracy of the images. The existing Binarization techniques can improve the recognition accuracy of the images only up to 5.89% at most.
Therefore, there is a need of a system and method capable of providing a suitable low complexity binarization technique which would improve the recognition accuracy of an image to a greater extent.